1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmission/reception system such as a wireless or radio paging system (referred as xe2x80x9cradio paging systemxe2x80x9d hereinafter), and an information transmission/reception method, and an information transmitter and information receiver used therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable information receivers that are able to receive various types of information broadcast by means of radio paging and wireless broadcasting have been proposed. For example, such portable information receivers include the so-called pagers that are able to receive weather reports, various types of event information and other information distribution services.
Radio paging data transmission/reception systems that enable such radio paging transmit and receive an extremely wide variety of data. In addition, some of the types of data that are transmitted and received involve large volumes of data.
On the other hand, such radio paging data transmission/reception systems have a limitation in that data segments obtained by segmenting certain data are given the same identification number so they cannot be sent in the same transmission cycle.
An object of the present invention is to provide, in a radio paging system or other data transmission/reception system wherein large amounts of data are transmitted and received, a system that can easily identify and also transmit and receive data at high speed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an information transmission/reception method, along with an information transmitter and information receiver that can be used in such a system.
In order to obtain the above and other objects and solve the problems described above, the information transmission/reception system according to the present invention is configured such that the transmission means comprises: a transmission data segmentation means that segments transmission data into transmission data segmentation units to obtain data segments; an identification information addition means that adds a plurality of pieces of identification information to each data segment in order to identify the transmission data; a sequence information addition means that adds sequence information to each data segment in the sequence in which it is segmented; and a transmission processing means that performs transmission processing whereby data segments to which different identification information is added are assigned within a single data transmission cycle.
In addition, the reception means is configured such that the transmission data transmitted from the transmission means is restored based on the identification information and sequence information added to the data segments.
In an information transmission/reception system constituted as such, in the transmission means, the transmission data segmentation means segments transmission data into transmission data segmentation units to obtain data segments, the identification information addition means adds a plurality of pieces of identification information to each data segment in order to identify the transmission data, and the sequence information addition means adds sequence information to each data segment in the sequence in which it is segmented.
Moreover, in the transmission means, the transmission processing means performs transmission processing whereby data segments to which different identification information is added are assigned within a single data transmission cycle. In addition, in the reception means, the transmission data transmitted from the transmission means is restored based on the identification information and sequence information added to the data segments.
Thereby, the information transmission/reception system is able to perform the transmission/reception processing of a number of data segments formed by the segmentation of transmission data corresponding to the number of types of identification information in a single data transmission cycle.
In addition, in order to solve the problems described above, the information receiver according to the present invention receives the aforementioned transmitted transmission data generated when transmission data is segmented into transmission data segmentation units to obtain data segments to each of which is added sequence information in the sequence in which it is segmented and also to each of which is added a plurality of pieces of identification information in order to identify the transmission data, and the aforementioned data segments to which different identification information is added, are assigned within a single data transmission cycle. Moreover, the information receiver restores the transmission data transmitted from the transmission means based on the identification information and sequence information added to the data segments.
Thereby, the information receiver is able to receive data segments formed by the segmentation of transmission data corresponding to the number of types of identification information in a single data transmission cycle.